Useless
by TheRegularWriter
Summary: For the longest time, Eijiro hated his quirk. He believed he was boring, dull... useless. Now he strives to change that mindset, inspired not only by his childhood heroes but also by the boy with the brightest smile he's ever seen. Yet it shocks him when he sees his classmate having a breakdown in the middle of the night. Kirideku. Oneshot.


**A/N: hhhhey, I wasn't so sure about posting this since it's my first BNHA fic ever (featuring my favorite rare pair) but here you go :'v**

**This was a random idea that I had, that I'm almost sure that others must have had before, but I tried anyway. I have no idea how to write any of the BNHA characters, so I apologize in advance; as well as for any writing mistakes (and it doesn't help that I finished this at midnight sghfjdf)**

**Regardless, enjoy!**

* * *

For a long time, Eijiro had hated his quirk. From the moment he had injured himself, when he was no more than a three-year-old boy, to entering U.A., he had thought very little of himself. Weren't it for Crimson Riot, one of the greatest heroes he'd known when he'd been younger, he was sure he wouldn't be where he was then.

At certain moments, the word "useless" would be yelled inside of him. Yet his battles to reach his place in the world, like a tough man, managed to knock it down and motivate him, inspire him. He would become a hero, and he would become a _man_.

Even if the scar on his right eye reminded him of the uselessness.

* * *

His classmates were fun people to have around – he even had to say this about Bakugo, despite having not seen him like a good fellow at first. Eijiro admired his determination, his strength. He could say this about everyone in Class 1-A.

Yet another one of his classmates had drawn people's attention. It turned out to be the boy with a horribly self-destructive and powerful quirk, but… he also had the brightest smile Eijiro had ever seen. His hair was messy and green, with round eyes matching it, and freckles painted his cheeks.

Midoriya Izuku was his name, and it was one that he wouldn't forget.

Midoriya was manly in his own way. Not like Bakugo, but he was, above all, intellectual. Through his nonstop mumbling (that scared the hell out of everyone) he could deconstruct a stressful situation and come up with a logical plan. He would go out of his way to save someone in need, even if he was no longer able to stand up.

Midoriya was not like the others. Nobody was equal, Eijiro reminded; but he was nothing like he had expected. And Eijiro admired that.

* * *

He knew he had a long way to go. Everyone did, too, but Eijiro could feel he must work much, much harder.

He didn't have this much of a great relationship with his own quirk. Failing the practical exams had proved this. Academic knowledge was important, but not as much as the other.

Willingly, he fought harder. He would fall, but he would always get back up, like Crimson Riot did. Like… Midoriya did. His classmate inspired everyone, from what he could tell. Eijiro was honored to have met him as well.

Whenever he felt down, he would remember Crimson Riot, his fights… and, adding to that, he would remember Midoriya's smile, his supportive words, his optimism.

For a moment, Eijiro would forget the word "useless" even existed.

* * *

Things were over, for everyone's relief; before more internships began posterior to the Provisional Hero License Exam. Eijiro couldn't be more satisfied as he stared at his license. "Red Riot", he would read with tears in his eyes.

It had not been an easy path. Bakugo had been kidnapped, distressing Eijiro and everyone else, but to the point of him – along with Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu – rescuing his friend in secret, and almost getting in trouble. It had been worth it, of course; but then he had witnessed the fall of the Symbol of Peace, All Might, who could only show his true, skeletal form to the public now. Besides, the students had to move out of their homes to the dorms for their own sake, while having had to prepare themselves to acquire their provisional licenses.

Almost everyone in Class 1-A had gotten theirs, except Todoroki and Bakugo. The two were busier with the extra subjects and classes so they could apply for the exam again. Eijiro hadn't seen them as often then. Apart from that, things were, from the looks of it, beginning to go back to normal. The red-haired boy was glad (and hopeful) that nothing else would be happening as fast. He would rather study like a regular High School student for the meantime. It was what everyone needed, before it was time for their internships.

It was night time and all these thoughts happened to keep him awake. Eijiro changed positions a lot, but it didn't help much. He wasn't much of staying up until that late, unless his friends came up with game nights or video marathons.

He couldn't help… _not_ believing he really was there. **There**, at U.A., with his own provisional license, not long after putting in his mind that he was never getting anywhere with a quirk like his.

Maybe it was too much, unnecessary to think about, but it wasn't like he could stop.

Sighing, he faced the ceiling. No matter how much he tried, his eyes wouldn't shut, and he wouldn't fall asleep any sooner. Maybe he could drink or eat something to silence his thoughts, somehow. It wasn't a bad idea.

Eijiro left his room and walked all the way to the elevator. The dim lighting from the outside was enough to guide him through the hall. He hoped he didn't make too much noise since it was pretty late in the night. Soon enough he was in the common room, turning on the lights so he could get something. The night sky was starry, yet it was colder that day. He had his favorite hoodie then, of a darker red tone, much like many of his clothes.

In the kitchen he found coffee, tea… even milk. Before he could choose, though, he felt a frigid air entering the common room, causing him to shiver. He noticed that the front door was… was slightly open. Suspicious, he thought of a few possibilities: either someone had forgotten to close the door for whatever reason or they had gone outside. Or someone, like… a villain could have just gone inside.

The last option made him uneasy, but he tried to dismiss it. The entire point of going to the dorms was to avoid villain attacks. Yet after the incident at the USJ – which raised theories about a traitor inside the school – , he wasn't so doubtful anymore; no matter how unlikely it was.

Eijiro, cautiously, went all the way to the door and opened it more. The first thing he was met with was the cold wind hitting his face. The second one was… was a short figure sitting by the stairs. Trembling.

… crying.

The mess of curls were what… gave Midoriya away.

Alarmed, he didn't think twice before getting to his classmate; the weather was freezing that night and Midoriya had nothing to keep himself warm. He only wore one of those many baggy t-shirts he owned and dark shorts, no socks on his feet. And, of course, he was out there crying in the middle of the dawn.

"Dude- Midoriya," Eijiro called him but not too loud as not to scare him. It didn't help much, though, since the freckled boy jumped and let out a shaky gasp.

"K-Kirishima-kun? W-Why are you-?" Midoriya could barely finish the question without shaking and crying.

"Let's get you out of here," Eijiro took his hand to help him. "You're freezing!"

Midoriya didn't protest as he allowed him to finish the rescue. They were inside afterwards, but his friend wouldn't stop shivering nor sobbing. Eijiro sort of wished Todoroki was up to help with his body temperature, but he was pretty sure nobody but the two of them was awake at that time.

Yet the red-eyed teenager, while he looked over Midoriya, remembered his hoodie and soon started to take it off.

"Here," Eijiro said once he had it in his hand.

"W-Wait, a-aren't you cold?"

"You need it way more than I do," He put it on Midoriya before he could protest. Eijiro knew he would, the stubborn boy that he was.

The green-haired teen had tear marks on his face and he was pale. His eyes were red from all the crying. Weren't it for the fact that Midoriya had been outside having a crying attack he wouldn't have thought much of it; it was far from a secret that Midoriya was a crier. Something was definitely wrong that time.

Before he could get to the details, he needed to warm him, though. Taking him inside and the hoodie appeared to help, as he stopped shivering so much, and he was starting to calm down, but there was more he had to do.

"How about I get you some tea, huh?" Eijiro suggested. "How does that sound?"

Midoriya's cheeks were beginning to show a shy red tone, which was a good sign. In the very back of his mind Eijiro thought he looked… adorable wearing his hoodie; it was bigger on him.

… no, he had to _focus_!

The freckled boy nodded in silence. Eijiro nodded as well, clearing his throat.

"Alright, j-just… take a seat and I'll be right back, alright?" He said, wondering why he was stuttering suddenly. "It'll be quick."

"O-Okay, yeah," Midoriya gulped, sitting on the big, green couch. As he shrank his body, he looked even cuter, if that was possible.

Tea was the priority, Eijiro reminded himself, tea, tea, _tea_.

"Which kind you like?" He asked, before heading back to the kitchen.

"A-Anything is good."

"Alright, then," Eijiro quickly went there and prepared everything as he knew.

It didn't take long for him to return with two cups; yet he stopped in the way once he caught sight of Midoriya hugging himself and looking sorrowful. New tears were forming on his green eyes. Taking a deep breath, Eijiro headed forward and sat beside him.

"Careful," He handed him one of the cups. "I hope it's good enough, I don't make tea that often…"

Midoriya took a sip after blowing it. He gave him a weak smile.

"It's great," He said. "T-Thanks."

Eijiro could only smile back, except it didn't last long since worry took the best of him. Midoriya looked so fragile…

"Dude, what were you doing out there? Did something happen?" Eijiro went straight to the point.

He noticed his friend stiffening his back. "No, no, i-it was… nothing."

Midoriya refused to face him and only drank the tea in silence. The red-haired boy sighed. He scooted over to approach him. Midoriya immediately looked up, rather surprised.

"Listen, you… don't _need_ to tell me," Eijiro assured. "But bottling up your feelings like that won't do you much better."

It led Midoriya to sigh as well, but he took time to reply, "It's… c-complicated."

"I'm all ears, if you want to."

His friend dried the remaining tears that threatened to fall. It appeared that more would show up, though, so he gave up.

"I-I guess it's… s-so much has happened and-," Midoriya tried to explain. "A l-lot of stuff started getting the best of me, but I- I tried to avoid thinking about it because- because I have to catch up with everyone else, so I kept trying to work harder and harder, a-and-"

His words were more rushed and Eijiro tried to put a hand on his back. Yet Midoriya continued and started tearing up again.

"W-When I finally got to sleep, I… I had a nightmare – a really… b-bad one. I couldn't save anyone, everyone was- _gone_ because of me," He sobbed. "_I_…"

He was then unable to say anything else, as he broke down in tears. Midoriya almost dropped his cup, weren't it for Eijiro's fast reflexes. He placed both cups on the table in front of them.

"I-I'm sorry," The other hiccupped, one of his hands covering his eyes. "It's just… so much…"

Eijiro didn't hesitate to hug him. "It's okay, let it out."

Midoriya grasped his shirt and buried his face on it, letting out painful sobs. The other hated to hear those sounds but he knew it was necessary, for as they had been stuck inside Midoriya for who knew how long. It sure had been hard to cope with everything that had happened to Class 1-A as a whole.

"Let it out," Eijiro repeated, sensing some hesitance.

The sobs were progressively worse. They remained there while Eijiro looked around to see if anyone else was awake. That was not the case, but he knew that Midoriya would hate it if others found him like that.

As he witnessed his friend's distress, he couldn't help… feeling guilty. From what Midoriya had told him, he must have not had a good rest in a while. Eijiro somehow felt stupid for having not noticed before. He was broken like this in silence and could have gotten hurt if Eijiro hadn't gone outside to check and nobody would have known. The thought made the red-eyed boy tighten his grip around Midoriya.

It took long for his green-haired friend to quiet down. He ceased his sobs at some point and he eventually stopped shaking. Eijiro could tell he was warmer, too. Midoriya soon pulled him away but not letting go, either. He looked like he was afraid of doing it. His eyes were much redder.

"I'm sorry," He repeated. Eijiro sighed again.

"No need to apologize, dude. You've been through a lot."

"B-But everyone else has, too! And t-they're all moving on while I'm just- here, crying a-and being…"

"Everyone deals with that differently," Eijiro said. "There's no… right or wrong way of doing it."

Midoriya was quiet after that, sniffing. Looking away, he reminded of the tea he had left and began drinking it again. Eijiro remembered to get his cup, too.

"But… w-what about you, Kirishima-kun?" The green-eyed teenager questioned. "Why are you up so late?"

Eijiro shrugged. "S… Sort of the same reasons as you, I guess. Been thinking a lot…"

Midoriya nodded, taking another sip. Fortunately, the tea wasn't too cold, so they could both enjoy it in silence. His friend finished it before he did; Eijiro had somehow known that Midoriya enjoyed tea a lot; he could remember Uraraka mentioning it once, when some people had gone to a grocery store to buy some things to have in the dorm kitchen.

They were quiet for what it felt like forever. Eijiro understood if his friend had nothing else to add.

The two were sitting much closer than before. Eijiro could even bury his face on the other's hair at that rate. Why was he acting so weird?

"Like… I'm so happy that I got my license and all," Midoriya broke the silence. "B-But I… somehow, I don't f-feel like I'm… I-I'm enough."

The redhead felt like he was caught, once he realized that Midoriya spoke to him again. Luckily, the greenette hadn't noticed, since he gazed at… somewhere else.

"And I feel stupid, y'know? B-Because I've… accomplished and… learnt so much," He continued. "And yet, when I t-think too much about it, I… I just feel _bad_."

Eijiro was silent as he listened. Midoriya didn't look like crying anymore. It was like… he had emptied himself. He didn't know if that was a good sign.

However, he froze when he felt the other boy leaning his head against his chest again. Midoriya let out a deep, long sigh.

"H… H-Have you ever felt this way?" He wondered. "Like you're never enough? Like… despite everything, you're just… **useless**?"

Useless.

That same damn word that would creep in Eijiro's thoughts… they were haunting Midoriya, too?

Maybe that shouldn't be so surprising. He had seen Midoriya think of himself as useless after Bakugo had been kidnapped by the League of Villains. But, from the sound of his friend's words… it seemed as though it had been haunting him for much longer. The weight of "useless" in his voice only raised his suspicions.

He had seen Midoriya break before. But he hadn't imagined it was… deeper than that. Eijiro could see it in his eyes. The tears were _gone_. There was nothing else left, other than disappointment at himself.

And… it hurt. It hurt so much to see the most radiant kid he'd met like this. How long had he been feeling that way? How had nobody seen this coming to Midoriya so strongly? How had _he_ not seen this?

Eijiro shook his head. No, he couldn't blame himself – he shouldn't. He wasn't useless, he **wasn't**. And neither was Midoriya.

Swallowing tears of his own, he gave the broken boy a sad smile and nodded.

"I get how you feel," Eijiro said. "And I know how much it sucks. But, Midoriya, you can never be useless."

Midoriya raised his head more. Their faces were closer.

"Do you have any idea how much you've inspired everyone in this class?" Eijiro asked. "How much you've inspired _me_? You're the smartest, bravest _and_ manliest person this school knows. You're just **amazing**."

The surprise in the other's eyes struck him. How come Midoriya wasn't aware of the great person he was?

"But I get it, it's… it's not dumb of you to feel this way. Still, you should… try to tell yourself you're enough, that you **can** do it," Eijiro continued. "It's probably going to be hard, but the more you think of it, it's… it's going to change."

While saying those words, part of him couldn't help feeling he was telling _himself_ this, too. How ironic it was, to give advice to someone else who felt useless when he wasn't even resolved with that issue just yet. Regardless, Eijiro did feel better about himself. Maybe not the way he wanted, but he had changed. He was… **proud** of getting where he was now, and he could admit this with a smile on his face. The questionings would come every now and then, asking if he even deserved it; right now, he could tell them right to their stupid faces that he did, he deserved to be there, and he would accomplish a lot more.

He hoped that Midoriya could feel the same way, too. Not right away, but one day, with his uplifting grin, he could tell himself he was enough – _way_more than enough, he corrected.

"Do that every time you feel like that, okay?" Eijiro smiled. "But if you ever feel this overwhelmed again, you can always come to me. And I don't even care if it's in the middle of the night, you can wake me up and I won't ever complain."

Midoriya let out a small laugh. "T-Thanks, Kirishima-kun…"

"Anytime."

While knowing he was feeling better, neither of them let each other go. Eijiro tried not to think too much about the fact that Midoriya was lying on him like this, holding him close… and he was warm, and his green hair touched the other's squared chin.

Eijiro couldn't refrain himself from ruffling those curls, though, but that didn't seem to bother Midoriya. In fact, the boy… relaxed on him. He was heavier, then. It took a couple of minutes for him to yawn.

"Let's get you back to bed," The redhead smirked.

"Wha…? Okay…" Midoriya's voice became sleepy.

He looked a lot better then, weren't it for the tear marks. But at least his friend didn't look so broken anymore. Eijiro was happy he had done something for him.

"Don't… forget the cups," Midoriya reminded.

"Oh! Right, I'll leave them on the sink. Be right back!"

After leaving them at the kitchen, Eijiro made sure to help Midoriya stand up, putting one of his arms around him. Luckily the latter's dorm was on the second floor, so it would be quick.

When they arrived there, Midoriya looked more… awake.

"Thanks," He said.

"No problem, man. I think I'll head back to my room, too," Eijiro felt his eyelids getting a little… heavier. The tea was probably taking effect on him. He turned around and said, "G'night."

"Night…"

A small part of him felt something was off about Midoriya's voice, but he went for the elevator anyway. Yet, he quickly heard his friend protesting.

"W-Wait, Kirishima-kun!" He said, not too loud, though.

Eijiro rushed back to him again.

"What is it?" He asked.

Midoriya gulped and played with his own hands. Although it was dark, he could tell that his freckled cheeks were redder.

"I just- um, I don't want to- I-" He stumbled around in his words. It was… cute, seeing him flustered like that.

Before Eijiro could say something, Midoriya shut his eyes and braced himself.

"I don't want to be alone, s-so… c-couldyoustaywithme?"

His words were too fast, but he was able to catch them. Eijiro was pretty sure his own cheeks heated up hearing that.

"Y… You mean… in your room?" He wanted to clear that up.

Midoriya hid his face in shame and began to walk away. "I-I know it's dumb, n-nevermind that. Y-You should go back, I'll just-!"

"No, no, it's fine… I'll stay."

The green-eyed boy looked up in shock. Eijiro gulped.

"Uhh, really? You're… o-okay with that?"

"As long as you are, I don't… see a problem," Eijiro laughed nervously.

Midoriya smiled and chuckled, while not looking at him directly in any way. Clearing his throat, he opened the door and made a gesture for him to come in. Eijiro snorted and went inside. Only an All Might-shaped lamp was turned on. Well, that was new. It was All Might all over his dormitory it was just entertaining.

"A-Are you really sure you're okay? Y-You don't have to do this," Midoriya noticed he was gazing at the posters on the walls. "I k-know I'm being dumb, I-!"

"Midoriya," The redhead held his scarred hand. "It's okay."

He had no idea how Midoriya's face had turned a full tomato – or strawberry, thanks to his freckles that stood out in the redness.

"O-Okay. Yeah, okay. Sorry," Midoriya said.

"It's fine," Eijiro reassured.

The two stopped in their tracks when they faced the bed. He had only then realized that they were going to sleep together. He could even sense Midoriya's nervousness radiating from him.

"You first," Eijiro said.

"A-Alright, then," Midoriya lied down on the corner of the bed, getting the blanket so he could cover the other. The red-eyed boy was next.

They were too close like that. It was weird, but… not **bad**. He could see even more freckles on the other's cheeks.

"Are you okay like this?" Midoriya asked. "I-It's not cramped, right? I could sleep on the floor-!"

"Dude, chill. And I'm not making you nap on the floor. It's _your _room."

"I-I'm sorry… I just never… had anyone sleeping with me since I was young."

"Me neither," Eijiro chuckled sadly. "But believe me, it's okay."

Midoriya would have protested more but he shut his mouth. He let out a deep breath and finally relaxed on his bed. He looked at the redhead with his alluring green eyes… that were no longer empty like how he had seen earlier in the common room. It was a delight to see that.

His friend's bed was comfortable, even though it wasn't big enough for two people. Not that the dorms had been designed that way, though. He didn't mind it. Midoriya's room was warm and welcoming, maybe with the All Mights that smiled at them both; it was funny and somehow disturbing to imagine they were observing the boys so close like that. But Eijiro knew that All Might wanted nothing more than to protect others. He was Midoriya's idol, after all. Eijiro might as well put one thing of Crimson Riot in his own room, he supposed.

He had then realized that Midoriya fell asleep once he shifted himself back to him. He slept so peacefully… Eijiro could only smile. He wished he could hug him close again.

Yet he faced the ceiling, at peace, too. He could tell himself that he wasn't useless. They weren't useless. They were enough, and they had always been. They were going to become great heroes.

And… if Midoriya wanted, they could be a great duo.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday so nobody was forced to wake up too early. Izuku opened his eyes and, for the first time in a while, he felt rested. He was okay.

But he felt another presence. He felt his head touching a soft, yet built surface, and calm breaths hitting his curly hair. He remembered that Kirishima was right beside him – and they- they had… cuddled?!

"Gah!" Izuku squeaked, jumping. "So c-close!"

It immediately alarmed his snoring classmate.

"Wha- what is it?" Kirishima asked, having been… drooling. Blinking his eyes, he appeared to remember he was in his room, too. "Oh. Hey, Midoriya. You okay?"

"Yeah! Y-Yeah…" Izuku tried not to sound too nervous; thankfully, Kirishima didn't seem to notice.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, sure. And you?"

Kirishima nodded with a satisfied, relaxed smile on his face. He stretched his arms and let out a yawn. Izuku couldn't help… staring, but quickly looked away.

"T… Thanks, Kirishima-kun," Izuku said. "F-For staying with me."

"Sure thing, man."

Izuku's smile widened. There were… a few seconds of silence between them. As if there was something hanging in the air, something they wanted to say to one another, but that wouldn't come out.

"We should get ready for the day," Izuku reminded. "At least I still want to train and all…"

"No, yeah, same. C'mon."

As soon as they arrived at the common room, Kaminari, Sero and Ashido gasped and pointed at Izuku – who, having not even realized, had worn Kirishima's _favorite_ hoodie the entire night. Todoroki, Tokoyami and Jiro watched it with knowing smirks, while Katsuki rolled his eyes as if Izuku and Kirishima were dumb. Iida told everyone that there was nothing wrong with friends doing such things for one another, but nobody took him seriously. The green-eyed boy denied anything that implied whatever they assumed, unable to contain himself from blushing furiously. It wasn't like that, he told himself, it wasn't, and he knew it. Kirishima facepalmed and groaned, but he couldn't hide his flustered smile from his friends. Ashido giggled and yelled that they were adorable.

* * *

Midoriya was so embarrassed he didn't realize that Eijiro looked at him – in the way that, if there was anyone adorable in that room, it _had_ to be the former, who hadn't even taken off the latter's hoodie.

Come to think of it… Eijiro did notice how good Midoriya looked in red.


End file.
